Captain Gama's Revenge
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: Look out for my latest story Ship wrecked!R
1. Chapter 1

**_Cheddar: HEY PEOPLE! IT'S ME AGAIN! HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL TO A SIMPLY COMPLICATED LOVE STORY! I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS BORING BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!_**

One Piece

_If you remember correctly that Pirate Captain Gama held Hikari prisoner then you might not know what happened as Luffy and crew said away with her on board._

_"Curse it!" Gama bellowed as he slammed his fists on the table. All of his crews glasses of booze tipped over. "Hikari was our best cook and I can't believe she lost and she was taken by Zolo…" He growled angrily he stood up and called out to his crew._

_"Do you want Hikari's cooking back?" Gama bellowed. The crew looked at him. "No?" Gama asked them "Then what about her world famous SWEET POTATO PIE?" and with that the crew roared and cheered loudly._

_'I'll get you back Hikari… and you'll be mine forever.' Gama thought as he and his crew shoved off two days behind Luffy._

This is told from the first ending

Back with our young couple—I mean heroes

Hikari sat on the stern and stretched out her legs. Zolo came up behind her and noticed her "un human-like" position. He shuddered as she went down into the splits.

"Geeze Hikari!" Zolo said as he came and brought her a glass of water. Hikari smiled and took the drink happily.

"What?" she asked him playfully. Zolo stared at her and laughed.

"You're too flexible for me!" he laughed and he sat down behind her and he gently kissed her neck. She giggled and rumpled his hair lightly. Zolo smiled

"If I'm too much for you I should have chosen Sanji instead!" she giggled. This had been they're little joke that they had going. She leaned back on his shoulder and sighed. Then suddenly she jumped up and whirled around.

"Zolo I need to fight some one! Fight me!" She said with excitement. Zolo looked at her and then he smiled.

"Okay but I'm not going easy on you." He told her. She grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him as she put her light blue gloves on. Zolo drew his swords and placed one in his mouth.

"Ladies first." He told her. She grinned evilly.

"Go right ahead." She told him. Zolo smiled a little and then Hikari charged at him.

'She's getting faster!' Zolo thought to him self as he swung at her. Hikari jumped up and dodged. She landed on the sword in his mouth and Zolo felt it get heavier.

"Cheap skate!" he muttered and Hikari giggled and she leapt off and landed be hind him and she grabbed him by his shoulders. Zolo froze as she lightly started to rub. He lowered his weapons, just like she wanted him to. She let go of his shoulders and went in to a hand stand hooked her feet under his arms and stood up. Bringing Zolo crashing down on to the deck. Zolo laughed and he sat up as Hikari loomed over him.

"Got you." She smiled and she offered her hand to help him up. He took her hand and then dragged her down to him and he kissed her.

"That's not fair you cheated!" Zolo said as he made her sit down. She giggled and tickled him in the side and he quickly grabbed her hand and he put it up lightly to his face. He loved the way her hands were so soft and how her touch calmed him. Hikari sighed and leaned back on Zolo's chest.

"This is so perfect I don't know what could ruin this… any of it at all…" she said and then her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a light sleep. Zolo picked her up and put her over his shoulder and he took her to the crows nest. He climbed the rope ladder and he set her down against the mast. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went back down, not knowing what dangers would lie ahead for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cheddar: As you may find out i have no idea what Luffy's ship name is... i feel terible so R&R! **_

**_but mainly REVIEW!_**

Chapter 2

_Captain Gama's ship silently crept closer to the Merry Goat _

_"Okay boys we'll need to get as close as we can to that ship before night fall…" His crew nodded vigorously and they opened the main sails wider._

_'For what you don't know Hikari is that my crew and I have a special cloaking device that only works in the day… at night we'll come for you!' Captain Gama thought evilly._

_later that evening _

_Captain Gama's ship stopped right next to the Merry Goat and he tossed a rope over to the deck and he craftily walked across. When he got to the other side he looked around. _

_"She might be in one of the cabins so go quietly!" Gama whispered to his crew. They nodded and went silently down below the deck. Gama climbed the rope ladder and when he got to the top he found Hikari sleeping peacefully. He grinned and he pulled out a handkerchief and doused it in a sleeping draft. He held it up to her mouth and nose so she wouldn't wake up. After twenty seconds he took it off and he picked her up and he climbed down. He gathered his crew around the mast and he engraved his pirate symbol into the mast along with a note. It read:_

_Zolo, _

_I have Hikari. You can have her back if you can catch our ship!_

_Pirate Captain Gama._

_Gama grinned and he craftily walked back across the rope and back on to his ship. He went down below his deck and into his chambers. He laid Hikari on his bed. He smiled and he gently moved a strand of her hair off of her face. He walked over to the door and he went out._

Zolo woke up and he went outside to the deck and he side glanced at the mast and kept going then he stopped and he ran back to the mast and he read the note. He slammed his fist into the mast.

"LUFFY! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI! GET UP HERE NOW!" Zolo bellowed out. They all rushed out to his cry and he looked out furiously at the sea.

"Gama took her…!" He cursed under his breath.

"We have to get her back!" Luffy cried out and every one agreed. They ran to all the different sides of the ship and started looking for Gama and his ship. They didn't find any thing, so Hikari was currently stuck on Gama's ship until nightfall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cheddar: okay so i realize these few chapters have been REALLY short but hey! bear with me okay? i PROMISE that it gets better! I SOLOMNLY SWEAR! 3 smily sez grr_**

Chapter 3

Hikari awoke to the gentle swaying of the ship. She sat up and yawned and noticed she was not in the crows nest.

'Oh Zolo must've brought me down to his room.' She thought and she looked around. She didn't see him in there. She got out of bed and went over to the door and she tried to open it. It was locked.

"Okay Zolo let me out!" she laughed as she stood back from the door. No one came to open it so she tried it again, and it still wouldn't open. She stepped back and kicked the door down. She came out of the room and looked around. Gama's crew loitered the hall and they all looked up at her and they all stood up and headed towards her.

"Hey Hikari did you miss me?" One of the pirates asked her. He had flaming red hair and two ruby earrings dangling from his ears. She looked at him in shock.

"Zane?" she asked him in disbelief. He grinned and went over to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Hikari I've missed you so! All these long nights with out you and your fabulous cooking have been like—"

"ZANE!" Hikari said angrily "Just where do you think you're putting your hand you letch!" Zane cursed under his breath but then he grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her out onto the deck.

"Captain she's up!" he called out. Hikari's eyes widened.

"No…! NO!" She screamed as she tried to get out of Zane's iron grip. She struggled as Captain Gama came up to her and grinned evilly.

"What's wrong Hikari darling?" he asked her as he gripped her chin in his hand "Don't you want to be back on your old ship?" Hikari moved her chin out of his hand and screamed.

"I'd never want to be back here with YOU!" Gama raised his hand and hit Hikari across the cheek.

"Take her back and lock her in --- some room I don't care."

"With pleasure captain." Zane said and he lifted Hikari over his shoulder and he went back down to his room and he had some one lock the door from the out side.

"Now it's just the two of us… and I remember how you used to like me and I want to re-spark that flame." He grinned evilly and started walking towards her and Hikari had no where to run.

Zolo franticly climbed up the rope ladder and looked out at the sea, trying to find Gama's ship. He had no luck for that day and the sun started to set. Faintly on the horizon Zolo squinted and saw a faint trace of a mast and as the sun sank further down it became clearer.

"THERE!" Zolo bellowed. Every one looked out and saw the ship. They turned around and looked out and saw it sailing away.

"TURN THIS SHIP AROUND! WHO KNOWS WHAT TROUBLE HIKARI'S IN!" Zolo bellowed. Zolo thought to himself as they scrambled below.

'Hikari I will get you back and Gama will pay'


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cheddar: HEY! how do u like it so far? i need feed back please! REVEIW!ASAP!_**

Chapter 4

Zane came closer to her and she backed as far away from him as she could. Her back hit the wall and Zane pinned her arms out to where she couldn't go anywhere. She struggled as Zane's face came closer. He leaned in and kissed her, but she moved her head so he kissed her cheek. She stuck her tongue out.

"Bleagh!" she said as he stopped kissing her cheek. "You've been smoking again haven't you?" Zane smiled.

"But… I've been thinking of you non stop all this time." Zane told her as he tried again to lean in close. She looked at him and then he took his chance and kissed her. Hikari shut her eyes and kneed him…. well you know where….Zane backed away in pain.

"Hikari!" he started muttering a lot of curses under his breath. Hikari took up a fighting stance.

"Bring it Zane!" She shouted and he backed away towards the door.

"You can't get out unless I say." He grinned evilly. Hikari looked at him.

"Oh really?" she said as she put her hands down and walked over to him very seductive-like (another gypsy quality). He blushed as she ran her hand down his face. "So you wouldn't let me out if I asked nicely?" she asked pretending to feel hurt. Zane smiled dreamily as he stared into her eyes.

"Nope not even if you asked nicely…" he told her not falling for her trick. She sighed and then went over to the window and started to sing.

_I've had my heart broken,_

_Maybe once or twice,_

_My eyes cry a million tears, tonight,_

_I'm tiered of being the girl,_

_Every girl wants to be._

_I'm the girl all the guys want to be with,_

_Just so they can say that they've been with me._

_I know that I'm seductive,_

_I never got my way,_

_But I'm sick of having to work for it._

_I wanna be loved by my lover _

_I wanna be held in his arms_

_I wanna feel the taste of his lips_

_And feel his face again._

_I just wanna be free for this torture_

_Just wanna spread my wings_

_I wanna tell him I love you…_

_I love him…_

_Zane stared at her and some others of the crew gathered around the door to listen as she sang. She sighed and continued to stare out the window as Zane started to cry._

_"T-that was b-beautiful…!" he sobbed and he went over to her and hugged her. "God I love Hikari. I love you so much."_

_"There once was a time Zane," Hikari said as she took his arms off of her. "That I loved you too and sang that song for you… but now I love another." Zane stared at her._

_"Who?" he demanded. _

_"Zolo."_

_Luffy's ship was not to far from Gama's when the sun started to rise and it slowly started to disappear._

_"NO!" Zolo cried out in frustration as it vanished. He hit his fists on the railing. He wasn't going to give up that easily he climbed down the rope ladder grabbed his three weapons and jumped into the water and followed the small path the boat left. _

_'I'll get you back Hikari! No matter what!'_

_**ps this song has bits and pieces of a song my freind wrote for me... i love you keeley! where ever you are and thank you for my song!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cheddar: WARNING some content may creep you out as it did me when i typed this...**_

_Chapter 5_

Zolo swam after the boat as fast as he could.

'Dang' he thought angrily 'I should've gotten in a row boat!' he kept on swimming and his muscles were starting to tire. He breathed heavily as he started to gain slowly on the ship.

Zane looked angrily at Hikari as she told him that she loved Zolo.

"Fine!" he said angrily as he stood up. He walked over to the door. "Open up let me out and then get the Captain in here." He barked as he looked evilly at her. She jumped up, and tried to get out as they opened the door for him. They were to fast for her and they slammed it shut in her face. She fell to her knees and clung lightly to the door sobbing lightly. She went back over to Zane's bed and sat down and looked out at the sea again. Faintly on the horizon she saw a speck floating out at sea. She sighed and a few moments later Gama came in carrying clothes and a small bottle. He grinned evilly as he set the clothes down on the bed side table next to her and he sat down next to her.

"I brought you some new clothes to change into if you want." He said as she picked them up. The top was a black tube top with blue sequins that patterned out a blue rose. And she lifted up the pants which were also black with blue sequins that ran down the sides. She threw them on the floor.

"I'd never wear these!" she growled. Gama simply smiled and stood up. He over towered her she was helpless as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hikari… oh you don't know it but ever since that day when you first looked at me with those tearful eyes… I mean back when you were eight and I was twenty… at first I thought you were a bother but then you grew up and became a lovely woman and I think that you are indeed very beautiful. Ever since you were fifteen I have loved you." Hikari's eyes widened.

"Eww! You're like…" she paused as she looked at him. "THIRTY!" She said and she tried to push her self away from him, but his powerful arms only hugged her tighter. Then he reached over and grabbed the small vile from the table and he popped the top off and he forced the bottle into Hikari's mouth. She tried to spit it out but Gama held it steady in her mouth. She had no choice nut to swallow the vile tasting liquid. Once she did her past memories went blank. She forgot every thing about the straw hat crew and thought nothing except Gama.

"Now… you will love me like you loved Zolo. For that was none other than the potion of the lotus blossom and if you drink it all past memories will fade away!" Hikari's eyes went wide at the mention of Zolo's name but try as she might couldn't put a face with that name. He released her and walked over to the door and told her.

"Oh yes! You were putting that outfit on for me." He said as he told the outside guards he wanted out. Hikari had no choice but to obey. She changed and put over her shoulders the Captains cloak. She wobbled over to the unlocked door and heard shouts from the deck. She opened and shut the door and heard them shouting out "look there's some one in the water swimming after our ship!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cheddar: hey srry ifi creeped u guys out last time but hey R&R for me now will ya?_**

Chapter 6

Zolo swam as fast as he could and the sun started to dip below the horizon and he could see the ship's outline clearly now. He heard them shouting so he quickly took a deep breath and dove under. He came upon the side of the boat and found it had a ladder that led to the deck. Zolo climbed up half way and took a break breathing heavily from all of the swimming he had been doing. After fifteen minuets of waiting his arm got tiered from him hanging there for so long. He climbed all the way up to the deck and hoisted him self over. One of the crew members heard him and turned around.

"ZOLO!" he cried out loudly and the rest of the crew all turned around to see him. Zolo quickly drew out his swords and began slashing at them as they came up to attack him. He had spared just one. He picked up Zane by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where is Hikari?" Zolo demanded. Zane just looked at him scared.

"With the captain!" He said as Zolo shook him fiercely.

"I'm right here." A voice from the lower deck shouted up at him. It was Gama. Zolo growled and then he leapt over the railing of the upper deck and landed down onto the lower deck.

"Where is Hikari?" He demanded as he shoved his sword at Gama's throat. Gama laughed.

"She's fine not a scratch or a bruise on her delicate little body." Gama said as he stepped aside to reveal the door way in which he came out of and behind him stood Hikari in her black out fit. Zolo pushed Gama out of the way and ran to Hikari and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Hikari! I never thought I'd see you again!" Zolo said as he kissed her cheek. She just stared blankly at him.

"Who are you?"

**_ps next chapter is being typed as you read this._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cheddar: HEY PEEPS PLZE R&R THIS CHAPTER FOR ME! and also i think Zolo is a hot sexy samurai and i love him 2 pieces!_**

Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Hikari asked the green haired swordsmen. Zolo went wide eyed and held her by her shoulders. He shook her lightly.

"Hikari it's me Zolo!" He cried. Then he turned and glared at Gama. "What have you done to her?" he growled as he let Hikari go. He went over to Gama and pulled his sword back at his throat again. Gama simply smiled.

"Why she drank the lotus blossom drink and knows nothing of you and all of the love she felt for you she now feels for me!" Gama laughed menacingly. Zolo pressed the sword harder down on Gama's neck. Then he felt a some what sharp pang on his back and he crumpled down to the ground and saw Hikari land.

"No one messes with my captain!" she said as she went over to Gama and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now Hikari this man tried to attack me… so seek and destroy him!" Gama bellowed. Zolo jumped up as Hikari tried to land a punch on him.

'He knows I can't hit her! Dang!' he thought furiously as he parried her punches with his hands. He didn't dare bring his swords out for fear of hurting her. They battled all across the deck. Zolo tried to grab her hands but she would just kick at him when he did catch her fists.

"I have no choice but to do this…" Zolo muttered as he again grabbed for her wrists. He succeeded and then she tried to kick him when he brought his leg and tripped her. She fell and he fell on top of her pinning her down. She started to struggle.

"Let me up!" she yelled and then Zolo kissed her. Her mind went blank and then she vaguely remembered his kiss from another time. He let up and she just stared at him.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and then with her legs she kicked him into the air, pushed her self up and then as he came crashing down she elbowed him in the back and he went crashing into the wall. Zolo was still but then he got up again.

"Hikari… it's me… Zolo… why can't you see?" he asked as he got up. A light flow of blood ran down the side of his arm. Hikari just stared at him.

"Captain…" She said slowly. "I cannot attack him… I don't under stand why but I just cannot!" her knees buckled as she sat down on the deck crying for reasons she did not know why. Gama became enraged and he started after Zolo. Zolo took out his swords and Gama took out his and they started battle. Zolo swung this way and that, Gama did the same. Finally after a long battle Gama was on one side of the ship panting and wheezing and Zolo on the other end doing the same. Hikari by this time had stood up and was watching not knowing who to help. Gama grinned evilly and took out a small golden dagger.

"Zolo… you are a tough opponent… and I'm glad we did battle but my bounty will never be yours…!" he yelled as he threw the dagger at him.

Thunk!

It hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cheddar: Chapter 8 is out! Wow i'm impressed with my self! three chapters in one DAY! YAY! i'm happy that i please my readers with my mad typing skills!_**

**_peace out_**

Chapter 8

Zolo didn't feel the dagger enter his body yet he felt blood. He also felt him self topple over. He looked down and it was Hikari. She had dashed in front of the dagger at the last moment and got hit.

"H-HIKARI!" Zolo cried out as he saw it was her. She weakly lifted her head and smiled at him blood ran down the front of her top.

"Z-zolo… I could never let any thing harm you…" She said as she rested her head on his chest. Zolo looked and saw the dagger sticking out of her back. "The dagger… went… all the way… through me… you aren't hurt now…are you?" she asked him and she started to wheeze just a little. Zolo gently picked her up off of him and laid her down on her side, so the dagger wouldn't go in any more.

"No… I'm fine I just wish that I was hurt and you weren't!" he said as his eyes filled with tears. Hikari smiled at him, and then she reached her hand up and stroked his face. She knew she had fallen in love with him for a reason and now she knew it was clear. She needed to be there with him to stay by his side and protect him when he needed it.

"Zolo!" Hikari cried out as Gama snuck up behind them with another dagger. She stuck her hand on Zolo's back as Gama brought his weapon down. It hit her light blue glove.

"GAMA!" Zolo roared as he got up and picked his blades up. They began to fight and slowly Hikari propped her self up against a barrel of water. Zolo and Gama continued to fight until Gama pinned Zolo up against the opposite wall from Hikari with his swords.

"Now fool prepare to DIE!" Gama laughed as he pulled out his second dagger and he raised his arm. Hikari had little time to think she reached down into her pocket and grabbed out one of her own daggers and she threw it at Gama's arm. It hit his cuff and pinned his arm to the wall.

"What the?" he cried as her second dagger hit his other hand and pinning it up too. "HIKARI I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Gama bellowed as his eyes glowed with an intense rage. Hikari panted she didn't have another weapon to kill Gama before he killed her.

'Got to think… got to think…Ow!' she thought as her hand hit the tip of the dagger sticking out of her chest. Zolo stared at her his eyes were wide with fear as he saw Hikari reach out behind her and yank out the dagger that had pierced her. Blood was flung every where as she brought it around in front of her.

"Gama…! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY PARENTS AND EVERY ONE ELSE IMPORTANT TO ME! NOW DIE!" She cried as she threw the dagger. It struck its target but Gama wasn't the only one to fall down and not move. Zolo cried out as he watched her fall and hit the deck.

"HIKARI!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cheddar: Alas all good stories must come to an end... but for ME this is only the beginning and i hope to write/type ALOT of one shots... so stay tuned!_**

Chapter 9

Zolo shoved Gama off of him and ran to Hikari's crumpled figure. He picked her up and looked at her. Blood was still streaming down her front and he heard shouts from behind him.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy cried as he saw the damage Zolo had done to Gama's crew. "You did good Zolo!" Luffy congratulated him as the Merry Goat pulled up along side of Gama's ship.

"Luffy! Hikari needs t be treated right away!" Zolo cried as he ran over to the edge. He jumped with Hikari cradled in his arms and landed on the Merry Goat's deck.

"You do too!" Nami said as she looked at him. He was badly bruised and was dehydrated.

"Just help… her… first…" Zolo said as he too fainted.

Hikari awoke to find her self in Zolo's room. She tried to sit up but the pain in her back made her lie back down. She looked around and saw Zolo's head lying next to her. He was in a chair and he had bandages all over his chest. She smiled at him and realized his hand was clamped on to her own. She looked down the bed and found that she too was bandaged from her chest down to her stomach. Zolo snored a little and Hikari turned her head towards him and she tilted his head up and kissed him. Zolo opened his eyes wearily and looked at her and then he pulled away.

"Hikari you're okay!" He said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah… I'm just glad I could protect you." She smiled. Zolo brought her hand to his face and held it there.

'I don't ever want that to happen to you again. I don't know what I would ever do with out you!' he thought to himself.

"Hey Zolo…" Hikari said as she looked away. "I'm sorry that I attacked you…" Zolo smiled and moved her head back to where she was looking at him.

"I know and it's fine. You were being controlled." He told her and then he leaned down and kissed her. Hikari giggled and she broke away.

"Yeah and who could forget such bright green hair?" she asked him as she stroked his light green hair. "Who could forget all the wonderful times we had together?"

"I don't know but when you're better, let's have some more nice times okay?" he asked her as he smiled. Hikari grinned.

"Oh! We can watch the stars, or—or see the sun rise—or---"she was interrupted as Zolo kissed her again. When Zolo stopped he told her.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you and that was why."

"I'm glad…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'm glad I love you Zolo." She told him as her green eyes sparkled as Zolo grinned.

"I love you too Hikari…I love you too."

_**Ps: i love you all and thanks for reading this and posting your reviews i'm glad i could make your day.**_


End file.
